cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Clique
History Foundation In late November Protoyeruler aka. JustinG contacted Finnish Commie and asked if he would want to found an outlaw themed alliance. Finnish Commie thought that the theme wouldn't be attractive enough for the majority of people and suggested that the alliance should be based on a very tight knit community. He came up with the name Eternal Clique which Protoyeruler agreed with. Soon after they were joined by Azreal after he had heard of the alliance from Finnish Commie. These three formed the first Eternal Triumvirate. After this Finnish Commie wrote the Founding Document and Protoyeruler created the forums. Announcements *First steps upon the path....., DoE and Protectorate Annoucement *Eternal Clique 100k Milestone Charter I Preamble The Eternal Clique is an alliance that is lead by the Eternal Triumvirate an organ compromised of three permanent members and ran among the principles of Honour, Valour and Friendship. Honor (Honour): Our word is our bond, and what we say we will uphold to the end of days. Virtus (Valour): We are not afraid to face the evil and injustice of the world. We shall battle them without fear. Familiaritas (Friendship): We uphold over all our comrades, friends and allies. We shall stand by them till the end of this world. The Eternal Clique is a meritocracy and considers a person of character, skills and ability to be a person of utmost usefulness to our noble cause. We shall embrace and nourish people of talent just as they are going to make the Clique ever greater. No position shall be blocked from one who's destiny is greatness. If one who has been appointed for a position of power does not fulfill it according to the best of his ability he will be discharged from the service. The destiny of the Eternal Clique is nothing par Greatness. We will never forfeit on our task to reach state of Greatness of will, might and word. It is the duty and honour of every member of the Clique to pledge their nations for the great labour towards this goal. II The use of Power 2.1 The Eternal Triumvirate, with a majority of two thirds, can decide upon the foreign and internal policies of the Clique. This includes signing or cancelling of treaties, expelling members, discharging ministers or councillors and practically everything to do with Internal or Foreign Affairs. 2.2 The ministers can initiate changes within their own departments but require a confirmation from the Triumvirate before initiating any changes. 2.3 The Council of Six as the voice of the membership can with two of the three triumvirs expel or discharge the third one. The Council requires a 4/6 majority to act. 2.4 A member of the Council can become a minister and vice versa. A Triumvir may not become minister or Councillor without first resigning from his position. III Internal Affairs 3.1 The Ministers responsible for Internal Affairs are the Minister of Recruitment, the Minister of Economy, the Minister of Defense and the minister of Administrative Affairs. 3.1.1 Minister of Recruitment is responsible for recruiting and administrating the academy and the sign-up forums. 3.1.2 Minister of Economy is responsible for the economy of the Clique, the banks, the aid schemes and anything related. 3.1.3 Minister of Defense is responsible for organizing the armed forces of the Clique in defense of itself and it's allies. Minister of Administrative Affairs is responsible for administrating the forums, making sure that the forums are in top-notch shape. IV Foreign Affairs 4.1 The Eternal Clique takes all the treaties it signs with utmost seriousness. It is not according to our doctrine to sign as much treaties as we can. We shall reserve our friendship and comradery for those who we know and who we trust. 4.2 The Minister of Foreign Affairs is in charge of maintaining the day-to-day foreign affairs of the Clique. He will maintain the embassies, send out diplomats and upkeep our relations with our friends. He is also partly responsible for the Foreign Policy of the Clique. 4.3 The final word on any treaty or policy will be on the Triumvirate which will according to the rules of Use of Power decide what is best for the Clique. V Emergency Clause 5.1 If one or more of the triumvirs is deemed inactive during times of trouble by his peers decisions can be made without the whole Triumvirate. VI Changing of laws, rules and documents 6.1 To change this document two of three triumvirs and the council of six are required. 6.1 The changes of common laws, codes and rules are done by the Eternal Triumvirate. Signed, The Eternal Triumvirate Current Triumvirate Finnish Commie, The Red Eminence Protoyeruler, The Stoned Azreal, The Unforgiven